ISABELLE
by Olivia Simpson
Summary: Elena Isabelle Craven discovers a young age that she can perform magick. On the night of her 13th birthday, she is visited by a thousand year old Witch who offers to teach her ways. When Isabelle discovers her magic is much more dangerous than she imagined, the Witch calls upon some old friends as Isabelle's power summons the unimaginable.
1. Preview

She was so young when she saw what she could do. Whenever she looked into a mirror, she'd fear her reflection. She couldn't tell her parents, they'd never understand. She had nowhere to put this secret. Isabelle Craven was only 6 years old when she discovered she had magick. She grew to love it and control so no one would notice. Little did she know, one day, everything she knew and loved, would disappear. All because she, was a Witch.

ISABELLE

Chapter 1 coming soon.

Written by Olivia Simpson.


	2. Chapter 1

ISABELLE: Chapter 1

It was a night like no other. My parents were downstairs making dinner while I was upstairs in my bedroom, reading one of my favorite storybooks; it told of a beautiful princess, a valiant knight, and a dashing rescue from a evil fire breathing dragon. As I turned the pages of my book, I began to feel a strange sort of tingling sensation in my fingers. It certainly didn't feel normal. I ignored it for another moment or so, when a sudden spark of light pierced my fingers. I jumped, almost falling off my bed, my heart beat faster as I tried to gather my thoughts. My Mother must of heard something, because within the next few moments, she called up the stairs.

"Elena? Are you alright darling?"

My name is Elena Isabelle Craven, I was born with the name Elena and am known by my entire family as Elena. Most of the time I will ignore anyone who calls me that. My Mother named me after my great Grandmother Rosabella Elena Savesta. Rosa was a cruel selfish woman, I was so happy when she died last year. Whenever I had to stay with her due to my parents' business trips, I would say to my Mother "I will die before going to stay with her again!" Obviously, that never worked. My Mother named me after her because Rosa in some messed up shape or form, was an inspration to my Mother. So she named me after her. I always told myself, when you become a teenager, you will no longer be Elena. I decided to lose my birth name and be Isabelle. My Mother chose Isabelle after this beautiful white cat she adopted when I was only 2 years old. Unfortunately when I was 4, Isabelle was attacked by a large dog and crushed to death. God I loved that cat, and so did my Mother.

I began to whimper, scared that my fingers were burning, on fire somehow. I was too scared to call to anyone because I didn't want to scare them, so I remained silent, inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, waiting for the feeling to pass. And it did.

 **7 years later**

It was the night of my 13th birthday. I'd had an amazing day! I had been with all my friends who so generously gave me a few gifts. My parents and I watched my favorite movie together _The Princess Bride._ Everything was absolutely perfect. Around 7:30pm, I was in the backyard, reading a new book one of my friends had gotten me, knowning my love for reading. I suddenly could smell smoke. I couldn't make out where it was, but I was curious. I looked all around the yard, not findig any trace of anything. I then looked up, and found horror. My entire room was on fire, I could hear screams coming from the kitchen. I couldn't move, couldn't think, I didn't know what to do.

"Isabelle," a voice startled me.

I whipped around to found a woman about my Mother's age; she had black hair tied tightly in a perect bun, her eyes a piercing blue. She wore a long black frilled dress that just brush her heels.

She was smiling at me "Isabelle, are you alright?"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, frowning.

"It's alright," she put her hands up in defence.

"I mean you no harm. My name is Laverna, I'm here to help you,"

"Help me? With what? Can't you see my damn house is on fire! My parents are still in there!" I said as I started to run ot the door.

"Isabelle," she shouted angrily.

My feet suddenly stopped where they were, my eyes bugled as I tried to move.

"Why can't I move?"

"Because I stopped you," Laverna approached.

I looked at her, tears swelling in my eyes.

"My family is in there, I have to help them," she shook her head.

"It's too late my dear, it's too late,"

"Too late?"

"That fire was not caused by anything natural, listen to me," she placed her hands on either sides of my face, looking right into my eyes.

"There are things in this world, things you will not understand now, but will come to understand in time. Your loss is indeed painful, but you cannot linger,"

"Your a stranger, you appear in my yard at the bewitching minute of the fire? Who do you think you are?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes,"

'Do you believe in magic?" I hesitated for a moment.

"I don't know," she smiled at me.

"Do you trust me?" I continued to look at me.

"I think so,"

"Then come, we must leave, it's not safe,"

"But wait," I said, looking back at my house.

"That life matters not, you must come with me if you want to learn,"

"Learn what?"

"What you are,"

"And what am I?" she held her hand out.

"Come," I looked down at her hand, inhaled deeply, and exhaled as I took it.

I looked back at her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Do you trust me?"

"I do,"

And with that, the entire scenery disappeared, like the sun disappearing into the night.


	3. Chapter 2

**ISABELLE: Chapter 2**

Sunlight waws awarm against my eyes, which were still shut as I dreamt of what had happened the night before; The fire, the memory of magic, Laverna. Every part of me deperately wanted it to be a dream, a piece of my imagination tht would never reach reality. The light was getting hotter, burning my eyelids, threatening them open. I let my eyes slowly open to a bright sunrise. I was laying in a bed of dark blue sheets, nothing fancy. There were grey damask drapes hiding the light outside. I could just make out tall white tipped mountains overlapping eachother in the distance. I had no clue were I was, I was just happy to be resting. I didn't care about anything except my safety, and answers, to everything.

I bounced back to reality when three knocks rapped on the wooden door to he room I was in.

"Uh, come in," I answered.\

A familiar face strolled in. Laverna, dressed almost completely in black.

"Sleep well? I hope you did," she said calmly, her soft English accent making her words sounds like a running river. She approached me, sitting on the side of the bed.

"You must have a lot of questions,"

"I hope your here to tell me that everything was a dream and your taking me home,"

She laughed lightly.

"I think we both wish it was that simple, but it's not. You have questions, and they can be answered, if your willing to take the time needed to answer them."

"What do you mean?"

"What if I told you that not only was that fire an accident, it was also mean't to happen,"

"What?"

"The fire was indeed a tragedy, but it was also...destiny, if you will,"

"My parents were supposed to die? How could you say such a thing?"

"Isabelle, I told you to trust me. You didn't have to, but you did. You saw something and made a choice,"

"Was it a good choice?"

"That is for you to decide, You want answers to many things, why sudden loss brings you here. Your life is much more than you believe. Right now, magic is what I need you to believe in the most,"

Soon, there were another three knocks on the door, once again making me jump.

"Does someone else live here?" I asked, still a bit flustered.

"Laverna?" a voice asked.

"Come in," Laverna replied and then turned back to face me.

"There's some things you shouold know about this place, people you need to meet,"

"Ok,"

In came a girl around my age, a bit taller. She had bright hazzel and long, wavy dirty blonde hair. She wore a shirt that read "Bitch Please," somewhat covered by a leather vest. Her feet were covered wit black combat boots, along with tattered black leggings. Her smokey makeup looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Laverna, who's this?" I asked.

"Isabelle, I would like you to meet Aurora. She's lives here too,"

"Nice to meet you, are you her daughter?"

Aurora snorted, "More like a daughter figure. She new?" she asked, turning her attention back to Laverna, clearly uninterested.

I looked closely to find Aurora chewing quite loudly on apiece of pink gum. I swallowed hard.

"I brought Isabelle here last night. I've just been helping her with what she needs to know. She's suffered a terrible loss,"

"Break a lipstick?" Aurora asked, raising an eyebrow, the side of her lip curving up a bit.

"Aurora," Laverna frowned, I stared at her with a tinge of disgust.

"My parents actually, there were killed in a fire,"

"Oh, sorry to hear. You got any ice cream?" asked Aurora, once again turning back to Laverna.

I huffed, looking to the side of the room.

"No, but I think it's time to give further introductions, don't you think Aurora?" Laverna said, raising her eyebrows.

"Whatever,"

For a moment, Laverna closed her eyes. Wthin a few minutes, there was yet another three knocks on the door.

Aurora opened it, "About time," she said to the unidentified person.

Fluttering in came another girl, a little shorter than Aurora. She wore a knee length black lace dress with puffy sleeves and a long sleeve sparkly vest. Her hair settled just above her chest in soft black waves. She had soft brown eyes that made her look almost too happy.

"Hey you're, I'm sorry I've forgotten you're name,"

"Isabelle,"

"Oh that's right, pretty name. I'm Freya, I'm assuming you've met Aurora," she said, slapping a good hand on Aurora's shoulder.

"Dammit Freya!" Aurora growled through her teeth.

"Sorry," Freya smiled.

"That's enough girls, we are not children and are definitely not here to play games. We're here to learn, learn things about ourselves that others do not possess,"

"Oh for god sakes Laverna why don't you just spit it out already!"

Aurora grabbed my arms and lifted me out of bed.

"Your a witch alright? A crazy full blooded witch," I only stared.

"From my experience, it's better to be just told up front rather than a long ass monologue about your specialness and blah de blah,"

Freya raised an eyebrow.

"What? This isn't Charmed or Sabrina The Teenage Witch, we're not destined for anything. But, we are powerful, that's one thing for sure,"

"Thank you Aurora," Laverna stated sternly.

"Just trying to help,"

"What Aurora said is partly true. What are you are, what we are is considered dangerous. Witches do not get free will like none magical folk do. Most of the time we have to fight for our peace,"

"What do I have to do?"

"This is where it get's cheesy," whispered Aurora.

"Come, there is much to learn," Laverna said as all three of us followed her into the hallway.

"There is an evil in this world," she began.

"An evil that will not hesitate to get what it wants,"

"And that is?"

"Us. Ones who are gifted with the power of the craft. I must tell you now Isabelle, it isn't common to be gifted with such power. And that is why I brought you here. You have been gifted with something I have never encountered,"

"Care to explain?"

"If you wanted to, you have the power to end the bloodline of the witches and the root of magick itself,"

I furrowed my brows.

"You're basically more powerful than all of us combined, and if you do something stupid, we're all dead," Aurora commented.

"It is great, however, the power you carry,"

"So, if I can understand this properly, you want to use this power I apparently have, and defeat the bad guy?"

"Not entirely,"

"Okay, now this is getting ridiculous,"

"Isabelle, there is power in your blood, but there is also darkness. We do need your help, but we also have to be careful,"

"I don't get it,"

"Your not all sunshine and rainbows, you're also kind of the Devil's daughter,"

"Please tell me there isn't a prophecy?"

"You are destined to help, but you have to change your power,"

"And how can I do that?"

"If you do not change now, you will grow to fear it, therefore you must face the worst,"

"How bad?"

"You have to die," said Aurora.

"Wait, what?"

"All magic-," began Laverna.

"Does not come with a price. I'm not going to die just to be magical,"

"But you must," said Freya.

"No, I don't, dying for magic isn't sacrifice, it's stupidity. You say I have dark magic, that I have to change it if I want to help, well think of it this way; maybe dark magic is something you need, not something to fear,"

"I would never trust anyone with dark magic,"

"I'm not asking for your trust, hell I'm not asking for anything. But apparently you seem to think i'm this big powerful witch,"

"And you are,"

"No," I said as I walked straight up to Laverna.

"You don't know the first about me,"

"Enlighten me,"

"There's one thing for sure, I'm no fairytale,"


End file.
